The Natural Way
by IceLance
Summary: The BPR (Read to find out what it means :p) has sent over their English subordinate to watch over the area, with a new world in hand Earth is their oyster, but will it wash up dry and will Nature rise? read and find out!


"And here it is folks, the new buddyfight champion, Gao Mikado."

I rewind his fight over and over learning all of his strategies.

"Oi, c'mon we have class to get to!" Gao shouts.

"Aye, I'll be there in a sec" I shout back.

We're actually friends; I moved here from England a year ago and came to this school. I never knew about this card game. That is until I saw Gao fight. Best part is they all think I don't play.

"Isn't that right Pix" I say holding up a card.

My buddy Pix, 5000 power, 6000 defence and 1 crit, she has an amazing ability, Root. She is the princess of nature. The card border is different shades of green with vines and thorns.

Every day we train with the BPR, Buddy Police Reconnaissance. We keep an eye on certain areas to stop anyone ruining the harmony of the world. We silently remove people via buddyfights, or simply knocking them out before anyone realises. I guess you could call us ninjas.

The bell rings for class as I charge towards the classroom.

"For someone who doesn't play the game, you sure know a lot about it" Baku says as I sit next to him.

"well…erm…yeah I watch Gao play a lot so I've picked it up from him" I panic.

He gives me a shifty look, "okay, we're going to the mall afterschool, you coming with us?"

"I have a thing after, sorry Baku" I say back as a book is slammed on the front desk.

"Boys, why don't you share your conversation with the rest of the class? Since you think it is more important than algebra" our teacher says with one eyebrow up to his hairline.

"It's nothing sir" I say

"Yeah it's nothing" Baku says with a lollipop shoved into his face.

"Well see me afterschool and we'll discuss this then" a large smirk grows on his face. Baku lets out a low growl.

The final bell rings as everyone leaves and me and Baku are held back.

"I heard your little chat, now it sounds like you're hiding something boy, spit it out" his glare pierces through me no matter how much I try.

"I-I" I try and say something but it feels like something is holding my words in a cage.

"Well let's see if you can fight, you know an awful lot about it for someone who doesn't fight."

I gulp loudly "yes sir"

"Follow me to the gym, I have a surprise for you two" Mr Katsuragi says marching towards the stairs.

We get inside the gym and it looks the same, only dark with no lights on.

The lights blink on as Mr Katsuragi walks in with a key. He walks to the back wall and puts it in a keyhole hidden behind the stands.

"Stand back kids, the floor is going to move."

A large crack stretches from one wall to the other, glowing light bursting through. I cover my eyes; all I can hear is machinery moving and Gao wailing from the light. I move my hand and a huge sparkling stage is sat in the centre of the room. Mr Katsuragi stood at one end pointing at the doorway by us.

"Kid go inside" he shouts over.

Without a moment to spare I walked inside, my heart pounding. With every step each beat rattles inside me. Getting faster and faster. I put my hand on my hidden core gear accepting I have to do this. A glowing white rectangle is on the ground, I stand on it as it rises onto the main platform. There are three platforms other than the one I'm stood on, one in the middle and it is mirrored on Mr Katsuragi's side.

"Get ready kid, luminise!" he shouts with a chuckle.

My heart sinks, knowing I have to reveal everything all because of my big mouth.

"Luminise" I say.

Mr Katsuragi's core gear is an armband.

Mine is a quiver on my right hip.

"what is that?" he asks

"You'll see" I reply.

"Raise the flag!" we shout simultaneously.

"Danger world"

"Nature world"

His jaw drops. "When was that world even created?" he asks in astonishment.

"Same time every other was, it is just unique to me, isn't that right Pix"

A black thing pixie with pink and purple wings flutters next to the flag.

"Well I'll be going first, charge and draw!" He stares at me with a large smirk. "I'll be calling Armorknight Ogre to the centre and attack you!"

The life counter drops to eight.

"Well here I go, draw… charge and draw!" I look over at Pix and back at him. "Let's give you a taste of Nature world, I call to the left Nature's Prophet and to the right Huntress Artemis, I pay one gauge to equip Artemis' Bow!" his face drops as the units appear.

"They look impressive but do they actually do anything?"

"Artemis take out Orge!" the ginger archer fires an arrow which sticks into his amour making him explode into orange cards. "Now Prophet and I shall attack"

"I'll stop that with Battle Aura Circle" he stops my arrow but Prophet's green wisp swirls around him and knocks him down one health.

"End of turn"

"And so it should be, I draw, charge and draw! Let me see… I'll call Armourknight Tortoise to the right and equip Bolder Piercing Spear, Tortoise hit him"

" Nature's Prophet's skill, I can discard a card and he will release his spirit to stop you." Prophet turns into a green spectral version of himself and stops the tortoises attack.

"Not bad, now I'll be tacking you down" he slashes me down the middle.

"Down to five health huh Pix, Let's give him something he'll regret. Draw, charge and draw I Buddy call Nature's Spirit, Pix to the left! And I call to the right Nature's Guardian Centarus!" a large brown centaur looms over the battlefield. "Pix do me the honours will you?"

"I'd love to!" she says with a hint of malice.

"Root!" I shout. Pix flies over to the tortoise and creates thick brown spiked roots to wrap the unit. "Root wraps an enemy unit so it cannot use a move ability and cannot attack, it will die on the end of your next turn, or you can pay one life to heal me and save your precious little unit here." I give him a sarcastic smile as he glares back at me.

"Well it seems I'll be taking some damage this turn."

"Pix slam his face, you to Centarus!" she deals a single damage alongside the three from Centarus. "When he successfully deals damage or kills a unit I can either gain two gauge or give another one of my units +2000 +2000, and I think we'll buff Pix, and here comes my attack" I jump into the air and fire an arrow which leaves a faint green trail.

"Ahh down to three health, impressive"

"Oh I'm not done yet, final phase! Nature's Wrath. If I have two Nature Spirits and we both have our centre's open I can deal three damage and return one monster from my drop zone." Centarus and Pix create a green energy ball in the centre as I run and kick the orb which zooms down at him as vines shoot down fat him which emit from the back of the orb, roots break through the ground and jump out of the ground and dive in again all the way to him. They slam into him as his buddy and flag explode into orange cards and his life meter ticks to zero.

"I've never seen such a world like that, you've gotta give me a deck list of it" Baku says holding his hand out expecting me to give him the deck.

"I'm sorry but I can't, I've got to go, I'll see you around" and I dart off into the school toilets and change into my work clothes, black ninja outfit with the cloth part to cover the tip of my nose and down. Along with a thin black mask to go around my eyes and an earpiece. I don't touch my black spiked hair with green tips.

"Agent 11 do you copy?" a stern voice emits from the earpiece.

"Yes What's the plan?" I ask.

"Activity has risen north of your position in the construction zone"

"On my way" and the earpiece bleeps. "Pix we've got a mission.

"Sweeeeeet!"


End file.
